What Happens in Egypt
by Avespa Strife
Summary: One-shot done for the Test Your Limits Challenge. Bill comes home to find his wife and sister giggling like school children.


**Authors Note: Hi guys, not much to say. Harry Potter belongs to the wondrous J.K. Rowling. Thanks to my wonderful beta Dolby Digital. Please leave a review.**

All was quiet outside of shell cottage, the sun was slowly setting across the horizon, painting the sky with brilliant bursts of colour. The wind blew through the surrounding grass before a loud crack interrupted the peaceful tranquility. A tall man stood at the edge of the property, seemingly appearing out of nowhere; his shoulder length, red hair blowing slightly in the wind. He began walking towards the small cottage, a smile on his face.

Bill Weasley pulled open the door of his home, stepping inside and looking around. His wife Fleur was nowhere around as he shrugged off his robes. He set the robes down on a chair as he stepped into the kitchen, expecting Fleur to be inside. She wasn't, looking around in confusion he called out. "Fleur?" There was no answer. Slowly pulling out his wand, he ignored his racing heart as he stepped into the hallway."Fleur, love?" He stepped further down the hallway, head tilting as he heard faint, feminine giggles coming from the bedroom. He lowered his wand but did not put it way. A habit that had not died even after the war.

Bill reached out, pushing open the slightly cracked door. Stepping inside he was greeted with the sight of his wife and sister, sitting together, hunched over and giggling wildly.

"What on earth are you two doing?" He watched in amusement as both girls jumped, whipping around to face him. He was surprised as Ginny started to sputter and Fleur started to flail as she shoved something behind her back. He grinned as he moved closer.

"Fleur, watcha got there?" The blonde woman blushed before replying. "It ez just a magazine." He arched an eyebrow. "Just a magazine?" Ginny sat there before a look passed over her eyes. A look that had Bill shivering, it reminded him so much of the twins whenever they were planning one of their pranks.

"Oh nothing interesting, just a Playwitch." Bill eyed his sister nervously, the grin on her face making him suspicious. The younger redhead stood up, taking the magazine Fleur had been trying to hide behind her back. "A very interesting Playwitch if I might add."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Ginny I honestly do not need or want to hear what you found interesting in that." Ginny's grin got wider as she flipped through the pages of the magazine. "I came over to have some tea with Fleur, you know. We were sitting down having a nice chat when your owl comes delivering your post. Imagine our surprise when we find not only a Playwitch addressed to you but a note from the editor."

Bill watched with confusion written on his face as his sister stood there, a smug look plastered all over her freckled face, his wife once again in a fit of giggles behind her.

Fleur picked up a small white paper, trying to smother her giggles as she read. "Dear Mr, Bill Weasley. It ez our great pleasure to announce that you 'ave been selected to be our center fold for theez months issue of Playwitch. As with all of our models we 'ave sent you theez months copy."

Bill's jaw dropped as his wife and sister both burst out laughing. Ginny let out a ragged breath before she continued. "Can you imagine our surprise when we opened it to the page and there you were in all your glory."

Bill sputtered before reaching out and ripping the magazine from his sisters' hand. Grabbing her by the shoulders, he began pushing her out of the room. "Bill, what?" He continued to push her in till she was outside the door. "I do believe you have other family members to bother. Good day."

He slammed the door shut before walking back his room. Fleur was sitting on the bed, a cheeky smile planted on her face. "Really Fleur, you couldn't have waited to do this when Ginny had left?"

The woman shook her head. "You were not home and Ginny was. I did not know you were really in it. I thought it was a mistake." He sat down beside her, groaning and then flipping to sprawl on the bed. "She won't let this go. I'm going to hear about this for the rest of my life."

Fleur smiled. "What I really want to know is when this picture was taken?" Bill looked up from where he was attempting to smother himself with his pillow. "In Egypt. While I was away for work. It was two years ago Fleur, I honestly didn't think they would use it." She laughed before asking, " Yes but why?"

He groaned before planting his face back into the pillow. "Fleur, love. What happens in Egypt stays in Egypt." Fleur gave an exasperated look before laying down, snuggling against her husband.

All was quite before a loud groan filled the room. "Oh Merlin, my mum is going to freak out."


End file.
